I Love You More Then My Life (EnglandxReader) part 1
by ItalyPastaLove
Summary: the reader falls in love with England but he has to go to war
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is _. I'm writing a special autobiography about my life and the man who I once feel in love with. First of all, I will tell you my story about how we met and how we fell in love with each other.  
I was a geek in high school. I had one of the highest grades in school. Because of that, everyone made fun of me. I didn't have any friends so I was alone most of the time. My dream was to become a famous writer. If I had free time, I would write stories or read books. I was my English teacher's pet because of that, and everyone would refuse to read any literature except magazines and comic or manga books. But my teacher wanted to make us read books that were educational.  
The next day my English teacher told us we were going to have a new student.  
"Wow..." I thought thinking to myself. We had a lot of new students over the past month and most of them were gangsters.  
A young man walked into the room slowly. He had thick eyebrows, blond hair, green eyes, and wow...he looked kind of cute.  
"Class this is Arthur Kirkland. He just moved here from England. Now Arthur, I want you to sit next to _". Said my English teacher as he addressed the class.  
Arthur took a seat next to me.

I looked up. "Yes Professor?"  
"Can you show Arthur around the school?"  
"Sure I'd be happy to!"  
After class Arthur and I walked around the whole school, and as we did we got to know each other. Like what was our favorite book, favorite music, where our parents work, etcetera.  
It was every interesting that he was into magic and mythological things. He even told me he had invisible... friends. Once in a while I see him talking and patting the air like he was petting something. I guess that was one of his "friends".  
"So, what is your next class?" I asked.  
"Political science"  
"Oh! Me too! And we have lunch after that class!"  
"Will then." He said smiling. Dang! That smile was so cute! "At least I made a new friend already."  
After I showed Arthur around the school I herd a yell across from the hallway.  
"Dude! Artie! There you are!"  
It was none other then Alfred F. Jones. Nobody knows that the "F" stands for but I had heard rumors saying his middle name was "**". Did I believe it? No! Alfred was loud and annoying at the same time. He loves Hamburgers and super heroes.  
"Don't call me that, git!"  
"Um...do you tow know each other?" I said cautiously.  
"Yeah, he's my step brother!" Alfred said with a goofy grin.  
"You're too loud Alfred! Can't you be quiet for once?"  
"Hahahahahaha!" Alfred laughed "But the hero doesn't need to be quiet!"  
I faced palmed.  
"I'm sorry _, is Alfred to annoying to you?"  
"A little...but i'm used to it."  
This was going to be a long week...  
During lunch Arthur, Alfred, and I all sat together. Arthur keep getting annoyed by Alfred, but I thought it was entertaining to see them fight. Arthur would shout "bloody wanker!" at him.  
I don't know what that means and I didn't think Alfred know what it meant either, but I guess it was just some kind of British insult. But other then that even though America was annoying he was very sweet and kind. He let me cut in line and picked up stuff that I dropped...clumsy me.  
So I made two new friends in one, they were strangers to me at first but now it feels like I had known them for a long time.  
This is going to be a great year for me!  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed and I graduated high school, and then started my first year in college. I went to get a degree in writing and literature. Now here came the hard part, finding a place to work so I can pay for the bills. I looked around town and there were a few places open.  
I was still friends with Arthur and Alfred. Everyone once in a while I would go out to a restaurant with them, but Arthur had been acting strange around me. He would just bring up odd conversations with me. Before I went into a book store, I heard my cell phone ring. It was Arthur calling me.  
I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello _ do you want to meet me at that favorite restaurant of yours?" he asked.  
"Sure!" I said happily.  
"Okay, I'll meet you at your house at 6:00."  
"Okay see you there."  
~ TIME SKIP~  
It was 5:57 and you were ready to go. You heard your door bell ring and you opened it and saw Arthur.  
"Arthur!" You hugged him.  
Little did you know that the English man was hugging you back.  
"Nice to see you again, love"  
You two got into his car and drove off to the restaurant Arthur made reservations at. When you got there you both got a booth, looking at the menu to order your usual food.  
"Um, _?"

"Yes?"

"Ah...I have something I want to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I`m going to the military...and I'm leaving for about a year"  
"What!?" you dropped your fork. "Why didn't you tell me before!?"  
"I couldn't think of the right moment to tell you!"  
You felt sad. Arthur had never said he wanted to go to the military.  
"Why are you going?"  
"So I can pay of college. I'm so sorry _, I should have told you sooner."  
You both finish your food and left the restaurant. You two didn't speak at all as he drove you back home.

"_?"

"Yeah?"  
"...I love you."

"..What!?"

"I love you!"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course I did have a crush on Arthur, but I never wanted to confess that I did!  
Before I knew it Arthur ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his arms around my wast.  
"Arthur..."He put his finger on my lips.  
"Not an other word darling..." In one split second he picked me up bridal style and ran into my house.  
~LE AN OTHER TIME SKIP~  
You got up the next morning feeling like crap and wondering what happened last night. You smelt something burning and got up fast. You saw Arthur cooking something in your kitchen.  
"Morning love! I made you breakfast."  
You knew Arthur was not a great cook. At all. You looked down at the table and saw...well you couldn't tell what it was because it was discolored and burnt. You didn't want to hurt his feelings so you ate anyway.  
"Is it good?" He asked.  
"Um..yeah very good!" you said trying to gulp down something.  
"Hay Arthur?"  
Arthur looked up at you.  
"What happened last night?"

"Oh...um...we...kissed..."

"Kissed!?"  
"Will...it was sort of like a make out...then you passed out."  
You blushed and remember what happened last night.  
"So...does that mean...we're going out?"  
"If you want too."  
You smiled at him and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and I dated for many years, five if I remembered correctly. I had found a job writing stories for newspapers. Thanks to my boyfriend Arthur. He worked hard to find me a job. But the unexpected happened to me. Arthur told me he had something to tell me. So we sat down on the couch in the living room and he held my hand and spoke to me.  
"_, love..." he went silent for a moment. "I'm going into the military."  
I was shocked and my mouth flew open.  
"The military!? When!? Why!?"  
He shook his head."So I make enough money for college. I don't have enough in my bank to pay for it. I'm sorry but...I'll be leaving tomorrow"  
My heart sank.I wanted to cry but I try not to.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because..I didn't want to make you sad. I'm sorry"  
~*LE TIME SKIP*~  
I watched as Arthur left to catch his flight. When he left, tears ran down my cheeks. He promised me that he would write me often and he did. At least twice a month I would get a letter in the mail from him tell me he was doing fine. I was happy for him, but deep inside I missed him a lot.  
Months passed and Arthur was supposed to come home in a few weeks. I was happy and ready to see Arthur again. I was going to make him tea, and tell him how much I missed him. But I found that Arthur was writing to me less and less. Some months I didn't get a letter from him at all. I figured he was busy but for the past three months I didn't get any letters from him and I was getting kind of worried.  
When it was the final week before Arthur was supposed to come, I got a letter in the mail. It was a letter from Arthur so once I got the mail I ran inside to read it. It was probably him telling me that he will come home soon. I looked at the envelope and I looked like it had something round in it so I opened it. But I didn't expect this...  
The letter said:  
"Dear _,  
I wanted you to know how much we regret the loss of Arthur Kirkland, Private First Class. The entire unit joins me in sending our deepest sympathies and understanding during this period of bereavement.  
Arthur was one of the best soldiers in the 555th Support Battalion. I am personally aware of the numerous professional jobs Arthur did to support his unit and the Battalion mission.  
Please know that we have shared in your pain and sorrow and pay our final respects to one of our best friends and comrades. Arthur will certainly be missed by all of us. He had told us to make sure this letter gets to you. We are terribly sorry this happened."

-WILLIAM B. JOHNSON Colonel, XO Commander  
I dropped the letter, crying.  
Arthur Kirkland passed away a few days ago. My heart felt like someone had smashed it into a million pieces. I unfolded the letter and read Arthur's letter. It had blood stains on it...nd a golden ring fell out?  
"Dear _,  
I'm afraid I might not see you again... I've been shot several times and I'm losing a lot of blood. The doctors tried everything but I have a feeling that I will not live to see you again. I want to make sure this letter will get to you. Even if I'm dead or alive. I'm sure you saw the ring that was inside this letter..."  
I looked down and grabbed the ring.  
"I was going to ask you before I left, but that wasn't the right moment to do it. I know this is not the right moment either but...I must ask you one thing...please, _ will you marry me?  
"I love you more then my life...if I died...then I died for your protection..."  
The letter was not completed. At the end the letters were kind of scribbled and hard to read. That was probably when...no...  
I looked at the ring and put it on my finger and sobbed.  
"Yes...yes Arthur!..."  
THE END


End file.
